A gift?
by ANIMELUVER2008
Summary: A short drabble-oneshot as a small continuation of the ending of the Prince of Tennis movie "Atobe's gift"... Plzz watch it before reading this or you won't understand this drabble... Plzz read and review... Enjoy... Also beware OOCness at the end...


_**A/N: A short drabble-oneshot that wouldn't leave my mind until i wrote it down... Enjoy... **_**Please watch the Prince of tennis movie named, "Atobe's gift" before reading this, since i've just written this as a slight side-story for its ending...**

_**Pairing: Kagome Higurashi-Taishou and Keiigo Atobe**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own anything... :(**_

_**Warning: OOCness, Set in the Pot universe, No descriptions... **_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

The event Atobe had planned for Kabaji had ended beautifully, she smiled. She probably wouldn't tell this to she was very proud to be the Atobe heir's girlfriend. Not because he was rich, no. It was because, in his own arrogant way, he cared, and that's what made her love him more. She smiled and deciding that everything had been planned out well, she headed towards where her boyfriend stood.

She watched from the sidelines as he talked to Inoe-san, the reporter for the tennis magazine. She couldn't help but chuckle when Kabaji came over and revealed that it wasn't his birthday. She knew that the Hyoutei Team captain, in other words her boyfriend, was sure that everyone enjoyed the games they had played. She watched as he picked up the microphone and announced to all that had gathered there for the event.

"The event for today has ended" he said taking the mic into his hand as he placed his right hand on his hip. "Despite little problems here and there, but overall, everyone is well and fine." She covered her mouth with her hand to stop the giggle escaping when he said, "This is all thanks to ore-sama's skills and charm.'

Kagome looked around at all the people gathered there, wondering how they would react to the surprise she and her boyfriend had planned. She turned back to look at the Atobe heir when he said, "But this is not actually the end. From now on a party involving everyone here wil be held."

Kagome smiled as many people cheered before turning to look at Atobe again when he continued, "The place will be ore-sama's house. Not anyone here shall be thinking of going home." he pointed in the front for a moment before turning to look at the coach of their team.

At the Coach's "Go ahead", Kagome smiled and turned to look out at the people there. She watched as the whole dome started shaking and they all started worrying about what was happening. The dome lifted as Kagome walked over to stand next to the Atobe heir.

Placing her hand in his, they entwined their fingers as the shutters covering the dome went down to reveal the city full of lights. She smiled seeing everyone, who saw the beauty of the lights, smile as well.

The couple watched as Kabaji walked over towards the window and wiped off a part of the fog on the said window to reveal the message they both had clearly hidden in the lights. They watched him smile as the words **"Kabaji, Thanks for everything" **shone from the lights.

Kagome leaned a bit against his shoulder as Atobe slipped his hand from hers to around her waist. He was really grateful that he had Kagome as his girlfriend; after all, she was the one who had made sure that everything was perfect for their friend.

"Thank you for all you've done for me, Kags." he said, gently pulling her closer while going into the loving demeanour he always seemed to take up when he was with her.

Kagome pulled her eyes away from the beauty of the lights of the city to look into the soft purple eyes of her boyfriend. Smiling, she gently pecked his lips then replied, "Anytime, love. If you need my help in anything at all, all you have to do is ask, and it shall be done." Giving him another smile, she gently tucked her head under his chin and the two of them continued looking at the play of lights outside, even as the plane started moving towards the Atobe Mansion.

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_**i couldn't help making this... Since i watched the movie "Atobe's Gift" the second time two days ago, this idea wouldn't leave my mind...**_

_**Now that i've written it, maybe i'll be left in peace, by this idea atleast.. :) well, please ignore any mistakes i've made...**_

_**so how was it? please read and review...**_


End file.
